


Just a splash of love

by Drawstoria



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Sheith Big Meme 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drawstoria/pseuds/Drawstoria
Summary: our bois love eachother so they are in love but think it is due to a magical potion that makes them in love but no they are in love





	Just a splash of love

It's not every day that 6'4 of man crafted undeniably by God himself hovers over you. And watches. And watches. And watches. As a master conjurer, preparing an experimental apparatus shouldn't require a second pair of hands. It really shouldn’t require any hands at all; after all, you don’t gain the position as the queen's head mage through wasting time on busy work. Keith kogane surely knows this, but here we are. No magic, just two men working closely in a tiny room to set up a conjurer's lab. And How exactly did this situation begin?

 

3 days ago.

Reported from the east banks:

Sounds of pots, pans, and pipes clashing together in socially disruptive synergy. An art form, no doubt, among those who enjoy the increased stress that destruction presents itself with.

 

Location: Queen Allura's court

It is inevitable that in the richest of kingdom even the smallest of disruptions,which this was not, reached the ears of the current rulers and their advisors. Given this standard, it was not long before Queen Allura had to address the disruption in the East Banks.

 

Coran: Why is it so wrong for metals to clang? The greatest engineers of all time suffered through far more difficult endeavors than this.

Allura: Coran is right. We need to ensure that the experiments continue. It is for the greater good.

Shiro: But Allura, if it continues, the people will only grow more restless. They will begin to blame the conjurers for everything.

Allura: Well, they wouldn’t be entirely wrong. Conjurers do have a history of dark magic, but this one has proven himself to be an exception. It would be a shame for this disruption to result in apprehension, but the risk is necessary.

Shiro: Is brewing a love potion for your steeds really worth the risk of unrest among the people?

Allura: They are not my steeds. They have represented our kingdom's prosperity for over 100 years . Their bond symbolizes the United strength of our people.

Coran: Kalte and Necker have been perfectly agreeable with each other since before your father was born. Allura, perhaps they just need a little time.

Alura: Perhaps. But there is not much time left until diplomatic negotiations begin...To act on fear,however, is not like us , so if you desire, you may go and inform the conjurer to stop brewing the love potion.

Shiro: Thank you, my queen.

 

Entering the bank took no more than a few metallic screeches for Shiro who was already prepared to march in his elegant armor. Approaching the conjurer’s house, he took notice of the scent. The house smelled like earth after rain, but the purple smoke that surrounded it was anything but natural. Shiro stepped in front of the door, knocked twice, and when the only response was another explosion, stepped chest first through it. The conjurer, leaning against one of the beams in the house, just stared at the flasks that seemed to move themselves. His face was mostly hidden by the hood of his cloak, its unnatural black shade completely hiding his features. It wasn’t that the conjurer was unaware of Shiro, but that he was too busy to shift his focus from the flasks towards him .

 

"Hello. I'm here with a message from the queen. She says you can stop with the love potion."

Still staring at the various floating flasks, the conjurer did not respond. Shiro conceded and sat, watching how Keith was transfixed by his work. Keith's brows furrowed and in spite of the fact that he could not see the conjurer’s expression, Shiro tilted his head, silently asking why. His question was promptly answered when the beaker that was floating fell to the ground and with it, Keith.

"Shit!" Keith turned to Shiro who had stepped over the fallen solution in order to help him up. "You need to get out of here now!" It was too late though. The love potion, on the floor, had been completed.

Shiro leaned down and was now inches from Keith's face.

"Are you ok?" He whispered.

"Yeah, I'm fine ,but are uh are you?"

"I'm fine." Shiro straightened his shoulders, and held his hand out, at first to help Keith up but then to trace the scar on his face. His hood had fallen back with him, and then Shiro asked in his most sincere voice,"Have we met somewhere before?"

_This is not right. There is no reason for a knight to be using boring pick up lines! Wait. No. It isn’t right for other reasons. It's the love potion_ , Keith thought, but all that came out was," Oh god."

Reclaiming his senses, Keith answered again, "Yes, we've met. You tutored me in horseback riding a long time ago.”

"6 months, Also, it really wasn't as much tutoring as us riding off together" "Was it ,Keith?" At the sound of his own name, Keith motioned towards his hood,but stopped when the words, "I missed you," escaped from Shiro's mouth.

Keith froze. Shiro's hand was still cupping the scar on his cheek. "You have to leave, now." With those words, Keith removed Shiro's hand from his face, and took one last look before whooshing him out of the house convinced that the best course of action to save Shiro from himself was to isolate them from each other for the remainder of the potion’s active time.

That would have been 3 days, but 3 days later... there appeared no hope. Shiro was there, standing upright in front of Keith's house, this time with 2 horses by his side, and a crate of his own flasks. Given the fact that Shiro, himself, was no conjurer, he had to have bought them just for the purpose of visiting Keith.

"Why are you back here?"

"I told you I missed you, and it has been 3 days.”

“And the flasks?And the horses?”

“You could say that I want to help you out in your lab and if you want,” Shiro gestured to the horses before continuing,”with no pressure at all that you do want, do you want to go for a ride?”

“Yeah. That would be nice.” Keith motioned towards the door, and the rest unfolded as naturally as it could. Given the nature of conjuring was something definitely foreign to Shiro because living in a magical  land, the first time he had ever even seen a conjurer’s flask was that morning, Keith had to provide guidance, and given the potion had worn off, there was no need to worry about proximity. As naturally as he could, Shiro positioned himself close to Keith and they spent the rest of the afternoon taking much longer than was necessary in Keith’s la doing “experiments” as simple as boiling water.

As the evening approached and the day waned, Shiro and Keith prepared their horses, and as they had many times before, rode their steeds,guided by the wind, into pastures, fields, and forests. As fate had it, time itself eventually waned, changing with it all things that can be measured and seen,but the love between Shiro and Keith remained fixed transcending these forces, built on the very nature of limitless existence.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic, and i hope that these full sentences please you.


End file.
